Kissed by the Baddest Bidder
Kissed by the Baddest Bidder is an Otome game by Voltage Inc. and it's currently available in iOS and Android Overview You work as a housekeeper in Japan's first casino, during your shift you have been asked to serve the rich and famous who are attending a party in one part of the hotel. Somehow you, finding a room that houses some expensive items and accidentally breaks a glass Venus statue. Amidst some unfortunate events, you ended up being an auction item! It is against the rules of the black market auctions to auction off unwilling participants, so you end up being bought by five men in order to save your life for $20 million. The question is: who's the bidder you'll go off with? Prologue In a large showroom, you are on stage inside a bird cage and are being auctioned off, the numbers in millions... Before this all happened, you were just working as a hotel maid at Hotel Tres Spades, a casino and hotel located in Japan that is owned by the Ichinomiya Group. You and Sakiko, your co-worker and close friend, chat amiably about the I.V.C. (International VIP Convention) that will be going on before heading for work. At the hotel's lobby, there's a crowd of reporters and onlookers and then, rich and famous people start arriving. Sakiko then points out "The King" and you try to get a glimpse, you see that he's surrounded by very famous people. He is also a resident at the penthouse suite. You then learn that he is called Eisuke. Then, people started pushing through and end up knocking you over, you fall but Eisuke catches you. However, he just drops you on the floor, acts high and mighty and leaves without a care. You then get scolded by Erika, the VIP maid, for being embarrassing in front of Eisuke. Eventually, she orders you to deliver the special gift boxes to the VIPs. You do as you're told and head for the elevator when you see a man and a woman arguing, the woman throws her masquerade mask at the floor and breaks up with the man. The man however, is not shaken by the turn of events and simply comments on how he doesn't have a date now. He looks up and your eyes meet, you try to avoid it but he ends up talking to you and drags you into the elevator with him. The man flirts with you a bit and even lifts your chin towards his face. The elevator arrives at the I.V.C. party. You're dazzled by the rich and famous and you don't realize that the man who brought you here is gone. You try looking for him when someone calls out to you - Ota Kisaki. You apologize for your rudeness and proceed to fetch him a drink when he laughs at you because you looked like Alice in Wonderland, completely dazzled by the place. He then leaves. You try to leave when a sleazy man grabs your arm and starts to act creepy and puts his arm around your waist when Eisuke arrives. He harshly tells you two to move and you both do as you're told. The creepy man apologizes in fear and calls Eisuke "Mister Ichinomiya" and runs away. It turns out, Eisuke's the owner of the hotel. Eisuke walks off and women in tow when you notice a white glove on the floor. You pick it up and try to give it back to him. Following him leads you to a hallway with several doors and you're looking for the one Eisuke went into. You notice a large door that's slightly opened, you peek inside and see briefcases with money and guns. A man then roughly pulls your arm and corners you at the wall. The man asks why you're here, you tremble under his piercing gaze. He commands you forget what you saw or face death, you agree to do so and run away when he finally lets go. You end up in a storage room and accidentally break a million dollar statue. This glass statue was a gift from the President of France to Japan and was stolen from a museum a few days ago. The men who saw doesn't accept your apology and use you as its replacement in the black market auction to be sold to one of the bidders in the audience. One of them is the creepy man from the I.V.C. party. However, you're sold to someone else for $20 million. Your cage is then carried off the stage, you get out and two masked people come to retrieve you and take you to the penthouse in the hotel. It turns out, these people here, including Eisuke, had bought you. The guy who threaten to take your life, Soryu, is also there and is the boss of a Hong Kong Mafia. And so is Ota, the part time model and popular artist, and Baba, the Thief. You then proclaim that you're a human and should not have been up for auction but you learn that this is a black market auction, with anything and everything imaginable could be sold and bought. You also learn that though illegal, Eisuke had approved of it. They start to decide who buys you and you exclaim that you'll report this to police, only to be shown that there is an actual cop here. Though he is completely different from what you'd expect, he appears lazy and uninterested. He's actually a detective and he's called Mamoru. The conversation between him and Ota isn't going anywhere so they decide to deal with you. Eisuke gives you an option to decide who buys you... You can choose: Eisuke, Soryu, Baba, Ota or Mamoru. |-|Eisuke= You have a hard time choosing and Eisuke ends up selecting himself instead. He picks you up and carries you over his shoulder. He walks up the stairs and Ota says that he's very impatient. Eisuke asks Ota if he plays with his stuff until they break and Ota replies that if he's very fond of it, he doesn't and would take good care of them. Eisuke says this is the same thing when you proclaim that you're not a toy. Eisuke shuts you up and reminds you coldly that you're not allowed to speak without permission. You freeze and he continues up the stairs. You then hear Soryu say that Eisuke can't be reasoned with once he's decided on something. He takes you into a room and throws you onto the bed. You yell at him and ask what's wrong with and quickly clamp your mouth shut because you remember what he said. He coldly looks down on you and gives you two rules: no talking back and your replies are to simply be "yes" or "okay". You talk back and he reminds you that you're not allowed to and because he bought you, he can do anything he wants with you. You see that he's very handsome but his cruel smile is harsh and extremely penetrating. He then tells you to undress... |-|Soryu= Coming soon... |-|Baba= You select Baba, seeing as he seems the least scary of the group. A broad grin spreads across his face and you admire his kind smile. The other bidders make condescending comments to you regarding your selection and you're questioning their reactions. Baba, ignoring them, gets on his knee in front of you and takes your hand. "You're about to have a night you won't forget," he proclaims. He scoops you up in both of his arms and leaves the room as he's carrying you. He takes you to his room and places you on his bed. You tense up and back away from him, but he rests a hand on your head. "You should sleep," he says. He wishes you good night in a matter-of-fact tone, kisses your hair and leaves the room. You're beginning to feel relieved with your decision. Mesmerized by the penthouse, you decide to look around. You look into the closet and discover a plethora of disguises... and guns. Shocked, your breath is taken away as the door suddenly opens. Baba enters the room, smiles wryly, and walks up to you. "Now that you've seen it, you understand, right," he asks as he looks down at you with a smile. |-|Ota= You select Ota, thinking that he wouldn't act unreasonable because of his celebrity status. He stares silently at you as he walks towards you. His face becomes so close to yours that your lips are almost touching. You back away and he laughs with amusement. "You're like Koro after all," he says. You discover that Koro was a previous pet of his and feel insulted. He rubs your head with his hands and declares that you're now his pet. He holds out his hand, smiling flawlessly at you, and you instinctively reach back. He pulls you by the hand and you leave the room with him. When you enter his room, he sits with his legs crossed on the bed and demands that you sit, referring to you as "Koro." Although he's smiling, his voice is firm and forceful. You sit reluctantly on a chair, but he scolds you for sitting on the furniture. He points to his feet and sweetly says, "Dogs sit here." He's smiling, but you're becoming terrified of his smile. You remain frozen as he stands up. "Looks like you need training," he says wryly. |-|Mamoru= Coming soon... The Characters Main Characters Eisuke Ichinomiya Eisuke is the owner of the Tres Spades Hotel and also one of Japan's top corporations, the Ichinomiya Group. He is one of the founders of the secret auction. His card is the Ace of Hearts. Soryu Oh Soryu is the second-in-command of the Ice Dragons, a powerful mafia organization from Hong Kong that was originally led by his grandfather. His card is the King of Spades. Mitsunari Baba Baba is an infamous master thief. He is the oldest of the group and his card is the Joker. Ota Kisaki Ota is a famous artist and dubbed the "Angelic Artist" by the media. He is the youngest and his card is the Queen of Diamonds. Mamoru Kishi Mamoru is the slacker detective. Eisuke bribed him into keeping the auctions a secret from the police. His card is the Jack of Clubs. Shuichi Hishikura Shuichi is the ambassador for the Japanese government and is in good terms with many famous celebrities and other important figures. He appears to be sinister and sly, but is actually very kind. He appears in the second season and his card is the Ace of Diamonds. Hikaru Aihara Hikaru is an employee at the Tres Spades in Dubai and your co-worker. He once referred to you as Alice and seems to know more than he lets on. He appears in season 2 and his card is the Seven of Hearts. Hikaru's route is yet to be translated from Japanese. Luke Foster Luke is a British black market doctor with a collarbone fetish and knows Eisuke and Soryu from a prestigious boarding school in England. He appears in season two. Minor Characters Available Stories Note: Characters in bold are only available in the Japanese version and has yet to be translated. Season 1 - Japan= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi - Sequel Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi }} |-| Season 2 - Dubai= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster - Living Together Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi *Shuichi Hishikura *Luke Foster - Twist of Fate= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh *Mitsunari Baba *Ota Kisaki *Mamoru Kishi }} |-| Season 3 - London= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya *Soryu Oh - Proposal Epilogue= } *Eisuke Ichinomiya }} |-| Sub Stories= *Main Story: His POV - Eisuke *Main Story: His POV - Soryu *Main Story: His POV - Baba *Main Story: His POV - Ota *Main Story: His POV - Mamoru *Spying Eye Story *Kiss Story - Eisuke *Kiss Story - Soryu *Kiss Story - Baba *Kiss Story - Ota *Kiss Story - Mamoru *Jealousy - Eisuke *Jealousy - Soryu *Jealousy - Mamoru *Becoming His *Winter's Night Romance *His Weakness: Eisuke *His Weakness: Soryu *His Heart - Eisuke *His Heart - Soryu *His Heart - Baba *His Heart - Ota *His Heart - Mamoru *'His Heart - Shuichi' *'His Heart - Luke' *The Allure of Chocolate *Welcome to Cafe Tres Spades *Kissed by a Thief *Dreamy Kisses *My Forged Kiss *Three's a Crowd *White Hot Enchantment *Summer Memories Part 1 *Summer Memories Part 2 *Childhood Promise *Behind the Looking Glass *His POV Twist of Fate: Eisuke *His POV Twist of Fate: Soryu *24 Hours with Him: Eisuke *24 Hours with Him: Soryu *24 Hours with Him: Mamoru *'24 Hours with Him: Ota' *'24 Hours with Him: Baba' *'Best Hit Substory' Trivia *This game and Our Two Bedroom Story have the same artist. Category:Games Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:Eisuke Ichinomiya Category:Soryu Oh Category:Mitsunari Baba Category:Ota Kisaki Category:Mamoru Kishi Category:Shuichi Hishikura Category:Luke Foster